Together We Fight Together We Fall
by miss-lily-lupin
Summary: No warning came with the lightning, and only those that were meant to see it saw it. It swooped down across the earth capturing its prisoners and swept them away to the world of Digimon where each of the groups would meet for the first time, and be forced


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own Tanjiro, Jinjiro, Ayari, and Adaruriku and I own the plot to this story. After all, the purple lightning is MINE! *evil cackle*

**Summery: **No warning came with the lightning, only it's blazing glory, and only those that were meant to see it saw it. It swooped down across the earth capturing its prisoners and swept them away to the world of Digimon where each of the groups would meet for the first time, and be forced to fight together, and to fall together.

**Warnings: **Takari (TK/Kari), Sorato (Sora/Matt), Joumi (Joe/Mimi), Kenyako (Ken/Yolei), Jerato (Jeri/Takato), Ryuki (Ryo/Rika), Jenrice (Henry/Alice), and Takumi (Takuya/Zoe). The story will be mostly action so if you disagree with any of these couples, it'll be easy to look right over.

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to pretend to know the Japanese version of Digimon seeing as all I know is the American version. I'm more or less using the names that were changed in dub other than Kouji that is actually Koji in English (but it looks completely stupid, so Kouji.) I'm using UK English spell check so if any words look funny to you, that's probably why. Do not worry, I do know about Ai and Mako, but have you ever noticed that every season of Digimon always has someone come into the story late... (Kari, Ken, Jeri + Suzie + Kenta +Kazu, Kouichi) I take Constructive Criticism amazingly well, and in fact feed off of it. Tell me what you like and what you don't like, I'll see if I can change and/or fix it. Thanks to those who have all ready helped me and enjoy.

________________________________________

"The world has been more or less normal for the past four years. One would never guess that anything odd had happened at all! But the whole gang and I keep in touch just in case. After all, you can never know. We're all on edge just waiting for that call to the Digital World once again. By the gang I mean us, the Digidestined. We're broken up into two groups: the original Digidestined, and the latest group of Digidestined. Only Kari and I are part of both groups. I'm Takeru Takaishi by the way, but please, call me TK.

"I've been star player on the school's basketball team for the past four years and I am now on my way to getting a scholarship off of it. My coach says that if I don't get into college through basketball then it'll make him go bonkers, but I have other plans. I've taken up a love for writing, and I think that's what I'll work on instead. Basketball's only a hobby now.

"Hikari 'Kamiya' Yagami is my girlfriend, but she'd rather be called Kari. She's just as cautious and selfless as she always was. She's in an extracurricular program called 'Teachers Of Tomorrow'. She'll become that Kindergarten teacher, I just know that she will. She was told that she shows true promise. I wasn't surprised. She has a hobby as well. Dancing. She's really light on her feet and she's taking ballet as a side class. One would wonder why she would choose to be a teacher over a dancer, but I know why.

"Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, is over his crush on Kari, I think. He, of course, wasn't too happy when he learned that Kari and I were going out, but now he's found a new obsession. The odd thing is that this obsession is obsessed over him back. She doesn't go to our school, she goes to Ken's school and apparently they met at a soccer match when the two schools faced off and they clicked. Davis is just as determined in soccer as ever before, but at least now he has a side hobby as well. Cooking. He still dreams of opening that noodle cart, and I still don't know why.

"Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue and Ken Ichijouji are dating and happy. Ken is still like a lightning on the soccer field and Davis' only rival. Yolei is, of course, the one usually teaching her teachers when it comes to computers. She had to actually fix her Science teacher's computer when it crashed last week. She got paid a good amount for it. It was pretty cool. I heard the other day that Ken just asked Yolei to his school dance. Apparently, between girls, that's a big thing. I heard Kari squealing about it over the phone with Yolei. Cody, apparently, was the one that advised Ken to ask her. Ken may be a genius, but he doesn't know the first thing about girls. 

"Iori 'Cody' Hida, I hear, has a group of fan girls fawning over him at his school. No wonder, either. He's changed a lot from the little kid he use to be. He just earned his black belt and gets really great grades. But I heard from a very reliable source, which I am not at obligation to reveal, that the only girl he likes isn't interested in boys at this stage and time, but they are really great friends. Cody will have her fawning over him within the week. 

"Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, my brother, is just as popular as ever. His band is doing great and is going on tour all over Japan. I had heard that during one of his shows he picked up a girlfriend and fell in love with her. I later found out that he had tried to pick up Sora, and ended up tripping and fell over. Oh well, Sora loved him anyway.

"Sora Takenouchi took up a love for designing a year before she graduated. It surprised us all. Sporty Sora? Taking up designing? It didn't seem like her. Mimi got the truth out of her. The cute art teacher at her school told her she had a knack for drawing and that she could make a good living from designing. She still plays soccer and tennis occasionally, but that's more of the past now that she travels with Matt all of the time. I've seen some of her drawings and I have to admit, they are pretty good.

"Mimi Tachikawa moved back to Tokyo after she graduated in America. She has a slight American accent now. Her old boyfriend had to stay behind so they broke it off. For good reasons it would seem. Instead of becoming a designer like Sora as we all thought, she took a love for acting. Hosting especially. Well, she always did love to be in the spotlight. She has a contract signed right now and is just getting the details together. She says that they'll start airing the show in November of next year. She's to get married in July; I think that's what's holding her off. Oh, didn't I mention that she's engaged? Well, she is. That's why it was so good that she broke it off with Michael, because it's to our very own Joe.

"Dear ol' Jou 'Joe' Kido. I never thought he'd get the guts to even ask her out, let alone ask her to marry him! He's getting his college degree this May. He'll be an official doctor then. A lot is going for him. He's practically filthy rich all ready, and with Mimi as a star and him becoming a doctor they'll never have to worry about money again. 

"Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi just graduated from high school this spring: Valedictorian, of course. He mentioned all of us in his speech. It was quite touching. He also mentioned his adopted parents and his girlfriend, Lizzy. Izzy and Lizzy. Kari thinks they're the cutest couple ever. I have no comment. Izzy has been getting scholarships left and right asking, actually more like begging, him to come to their college. He's having quite a hard time choosing. Everyone knows better then to try to give him advice.

"Taichi 'Tai Kamiya' Yagami, Kari's big brother, was really depressed when Sora chose Matt to love instead of him. I felt really sorry for him, and I wasn't the only one. Everyone began to set him up on dates ASAP to try to make him happy again. Nothing worked. Not until we stopped. He still hasn't found anybody, but he's happy again. He's actually happy for Sora and Matt now. Kari thinks that Tai's seeing someone in secret and doesn't want anyone interfering. I have to agree. It does seem highly suspicious.

"Willis Raynio is the last of our gang. Well, he's not really part of the gang, but he's a Digidestined nonetheless. He's the smartest out of all of us and already has a job with some company or rather here in Tokyo and he's my age! He's originally from America, but he moved here after our final battle. Ever since then we've thought of him as one of the gang. He's single as well at the moment, but he had a girlfriend only a few weeks earlier. She broke up with him and he became depressed. Whenever he gets depressed he buries himself in his work. He's slowly coming out of it, I believe.

"So, you see, we all are just sitting and waiting for something happen. Someone may call us crazy for waiting and not moving on with our lives, but even if we did feel perfectly safe we wouldn't move on. Because moving on meant losing contact of each other, and there's no way we'll let that happen. So, we'll just sit around and wait expecting something to happen. But I'm sure we're all just being paranoid, right?"

===============

The autumn breeze floated through the trees and brushed across TK while his pen moved feverishly back and forth across the notebook. The wind ruffled the page a bit, but he was too absorbed in what he was writing to do anything other than flatten the page once again. One would think that TK was oblivious to the world, but the truth was that he knew exactly what was going on around him; he just didn't react to it. 

It wasn't until someone covered his eyes with their hands and then planted a small kiss on his cheek did he stop writing. He smiled and said, "Oh, hello, Lina. I was so afraid it was that other girl, Kari."

"And hello to you too, Seiya. I would have died if I had run into that boy, TK." Kari giggled as she removed her hands from his eyes and took a seat beside him looking over his shoulder at what he was writing. "So, where are you now in the story?"

"I'm where Myotismon took our little heroine when she so unselfishly gave herself up to save an incompetent brother and his future girlfriend." TK said with a small smile as he gave Kari a sideways glance.

"Really? Well, does the heroine get away?" Kari asked as if she had never heard the story.

"Oh, she does, but only barely. Everyone else tried to help, but all of their attacks were fruitless until the heroine's future boyfriend came to the rescue and was able to ward off Myotismon long enough for our heroine to get enough strength to defend herself." TK explained as if he was telling a story to an oblivious child.

"Well, that heroine sure is lucky to have that guy around, especially if he ends up being her boyfriend." Kari said wisely, a small smile playing her lips.

"Actually, I think that the guy ended up with the better bargain." TK teased as leaned in toward her.

"Oh, do you? Well, I think they're pretty much even," Kari whispered before planting her lips onto TK's and tasting his kiss. When they pulled apart, Kari smacked her lips and said, "But the heroine definitely got the better deal when it came to kissing."

TK chuckled and turned back to his spiral and flipped through the front of the book, which was all covered in writing. "It's amazing how many adventures we shared."

"And that's only the first half." Kari reminded him. "You'll write the whole story and then you'll publish it and you'll get millions of dollars from people buying your books, none of them ever knowing that it all happened."

"And for all we know," TK continued for her, "There's just another adventure around the corner waiting for us, and I'll have to write that down as well." He paused a moment and laughed, "I'm going to get arthritis from all of this writing. I can't believe my wrists haven't given out on me yet!"

"Because you're built for writing." Kari said simply as she stood. She stared up at the clouds. Off in the distance she could see a group of grey clouds tumbling toward them. She swallowed and said, "Looks like it's going to rain." 

TK looked up at the clouds and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it does." He turned back to Kari who was looking a bit worried at the prospect. "Want to stay at my house again tonight?" 

Kari smiled and nodded, "That would be great." 

Their parents trusted the two of them very much. Kari often spent the night at TK's house, but they never once did a thing besides kiss. TK always gave up his bed for Kari and he always took the couch. His mother was there most of the time, but sometimes she had to work late and it just worked out the way it did. So, now, it was no surprise to find either of them sleeping at one or the other's house, just not _together._

TK stuffed his notebook into his backpack and quickly slung one strap over his shoulder before grabbing Kari's hand in his own. He smiled at her and led her back to his apartment. The arrangements were planned and everything set by the time dinner was in the oven. Kari cooked as always. They were asleep before the moon was fully in the sky. 

*** __

_"Time for you to be gone once and for all!" Devimon screamed as he pointed his long pointy fingers toward a figure at the end of the hall that lay motionless. TK recognized who it was at once, and stared in horror as a beam of blood red light headed for him._

_"Patamon! Look out!" TK screamed as he raced toward his digital friend._

_The red light stopped as if commanded by his cry. It seemed almost as if time had stopped itself. The motionless Digimon suddenly stirred and flapped his small wings and hovered in the air for a few seconds before speaking._

_"TK! I need your help! **We** need your help! Please TK! We're desperate! Evil is coming and there's nothing to stop it!" The little figure suddenly blinked and the red light was moving again, and before TK could say a thing the red light engulfed his partner. He saw his friend slowly start to disappear in a whirl of data. He could still hear Patamon's echo, "Help us, TK!" _

TK tried to grab for him, but all his hands touched was empty air. He was too late, too late to save him when he had asked for help. It was his entire fault. He would never see Patamon again. "No! Patamon! COME BACK!"

TK sat straight up quicker than lightning. His heart was racing and he could feel dampness all over his body from sweat. His big T-shirt stuck to his back and as he stood, he grabbed his pants by the couch and slipped them over his boxers just in case Kari was to get up. It would be his nightmare for her to see him only in his boxers and shirt. He stood in his spot unsteadily and tried to make his way to the bathroom. He was able to make it there unscathed and perfectly fine. TK splashed a bit of water on his face and looked into the mirror. He froze. For a second, only a split second, he was sure that he had saw Myotismon's reflection behind him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

_Two evil Digimon in one night, this isn't cool,_ TK thought to himself as he splashed more water on his face. He was about to make his way back to the couch when the whole apartment shook as if in an earthquake, but the shaking only lasted a second. TK had to grab the doorframe for support as the shaking past. 

A second after the shaking ended, Kari came running out of his bedroom, wearing her tank top and pants pyjamas and having her short hair pulled back into a very messy ponytail so that the hair in the front that was too short to be pulled back fell in her face anyway. She look flustered and said, almost breathless, "What was that?"

TK shook his head and added a shrug for support. He slowly walked out of the bathroom and walked to the window and looked out it. He couldn't see anything other than pouring down rain. The thought of lightning striking the building entered his mind for a minute, but before he could say anything a green light suddenly illuminated the room and it didn't take long to find the source. TK ran to his backpack and picked up his D3 that was glowing brightly.

A second later, a pink light followed and Kari ran into his bedroom where her backpack was and came back a second later, holding her glowing D3. Kari and TK looked at each other for a second, fear and astonishment reflected in their eyes.

No words were exchanged between them before both of them ran to the window once more and looked out. As they had predicted silently, eleven lights of their own respectful colours broke through the night and shined brightly. They saw an electric purple lightning flash across the sky and break off into branches. It was almost as if it was in slow motion as each branch seemed to be attracted to each beam of light. They saw the lightning hit the window that was the only thing protecting them and heard the window shatter. They covered their faces and ears from the deafening sound of shattering glass. 

There was a pause in which nothing happened and both Kari and TK looked up confused only to find two streams of electrical purple light just hovering there in the window as if suddenly frozen. One of the streams suddenly shot toward them quickly and hit Kari squarely in the chest. She was knocked out instantly and the purple light seemed to encase her and it lifted her off the ground, her body limp and hovering. 

TK looked at the light in front of him and knew instantly that he was next, and he guessed correct. The purple lightning streamed forward and knocked him straight in the chest. It felt as if he was just hit by a series of hot knives one after the other. It was ripping his chest apart. He could feel his skin starting to stretch and tear. He couldn't breath. His heart was stopping. The pain was too much. Everything went black.

If anyone were to look out their window that night, they would have seen thirteen glowing figures being risen up into the sky and disappearing with a strike of lightning, and if anyone would have taken noticed, they would have seen a flash of a world that was parallel with theirs but not really there.

________________________________________

"I wouldn't exactly call us normal, even now. We haven't seen any of our Digimon for four years and yet we still obsess about them. It's weird watching the show now that we have actually been apart of it. The whole gang and I usually gather to just sit around and watch it pointing out things we remember and saying if that Digimon was really that bad or if they were actually quite nice. We all have our favourite episodes, not to mention that we have all changed a lot over the years.

"Takato 'Matsuki' Matsuda thinks that the best show on Digimon is the episode where TK defeats Piedmon. Apparently, TK became his favourite character over the years. 'He's such a poor little kid, having to deal with that at such a young age. I think he's the bravest guy I've ever seen.' We try to remind him that it's just a show and that the Digital World was created _after_ the series came out, but he won't listen. He's still drawing like crazy for anything and everything. He's gotten into drawing comics now and I hate to admit it, but he's actually pretty good. He usually gets all of his inspiration from Jeri.

"Juri 'Jeri' Katou is Takato's girlfriend. She says that she adores the episode where Patamon finally Digivolves to Angemon but is killed by Devimon. She cries whenever the episodes of Leomon come on; too many painful memories for her. That's the only thing that can get her down nowadays when everything's been going better. She's finally lost the hand puppet and it is now replaced with a video camera. She walks around most of the day videotaping everything. 

"Ruki 'Rika Nonaka' Makino says that her favourite episode is in season two when Kari is pulled to the Dark Ocean. She never gives a reason for anything so we don't really know why, but I have a theory. I have a theory for everything that she does that she doesn't give an explanation for. Like when she suddenly decided not to hate Ryo anymore and instead love him surprising us all except him. She never follows the same track, that girl. She's still going to a private school, but her mother no longer cares what she looks like or wants to become when she gets older. Rika's just the same old Rika. Except, she has a new favourite T-shirt and this one's heart isn't broken.

"Ryo Akiyama, as I said, is dating Rika. He often argues with her saying that the episode where Ken first goes back the Digital World after all that time is the best. Other than their frequent bickering, they're quite cosy actually and are more alike then any of us thought. He finally decided to stop hiding out in the Digital World and come home. His homecoming was amazing, I must say. He's now going to a private school for boys, which is located across the river from Rika's school. Ryo changed Rika a bit. She's still stubborn and isn't very mushy, but she listens to other people at least _before_ biting their head off which is relief for me. Rika finally beat Ryo for his title as the winner for the Digimon Card Game. I have a feeling that he lost to her on purpose. Biased.

"Hirokazu 'Kazu Shioda' Shiota is obsessed with Cody in the second season. He thinks he's the coolest character ever. He says that any episode with Cody is the best episode ever. He still wears that Reliability T-shirt only now it has the Knowledge symbol on the back as well. He keeps saying that he's going to be a bachelor for life and isn't even looking for a girlfriend at this stage and time. You can often find him shining his D-Power to make it look cool. He's always complaining about how he never got to actually battle with his Digimon and how if he ever ran into Guardromon again, he would take him and then go battle the first bad looking Digimon that comes along.

"Kenta Kitagawa thinks the best episode is definitely when Izzy is trapped in that void without his curiosity. I think Izzy's Kenta's idol. He often boasts about how his Digimon was a _Mega_ while all of ours were champion or less, but you can tell when he boasts about this he's a bit sad since he only got a few days with his Digimon anyway. I've always wondered what type of attacks MarineAngemon would have if he were ever able to battle. Love life wise, Kenta has a crush on this girl who just so happens to have a crush on him back, but they are both too embarrassed to admit it. I'm ready just to tell them to kiss all ready and get it over with.

"Shuichon 'Suzy Wong' Lee, my ever so annoying little sister, declares that her favourite episode is when Kari gets sick during season one. I don't see why she would like to see her favourite character get sick, but she simply says 'it's the thriller of the episode!' She's far more matured now then when she was seven. She remembers Lopmon as if it was yesterday and keeps hope that she'll see her again someday. I've seen her, sometimes, trying to talk through her D-Power to her Digimon and never getting a reply. It's quite depressing. I wonder if she ever feels like it was all one dream. Suzie still wears her hair in the same ridiculous hairstyle except now that it's longer it looks much better. She's lost the rosy cheeks and is now quite pretty, but she's one of those bookworms that would pick school over popularity any day. 

"Strangely enough, Alice McCoy is now a part of our gang. Though, she wasn't when we first met her, after the whole fiasco was over with, I ran into her again the year after. She just happened to be in my first period class. Freaky, eh? She says that the episode in season two when Wizardmon's ghost came back to the station is her favourite. She hasn't given up that 'gothic-look' yet, but at least now she smiles. She also got rid of that dress and is now wearing a black skirt and a black long sleeved shirt instead. She also puts her hair in a ponytail now as well, instead of the pigtails. She looks much more mature and happier. I think we all are happy now. She also happens to be my girlfriend.

"I'm Jenrya 'Henry Wong' Lee and I think my favourite episode would be when Kari gets possessed and tells Tai and Matt that 'story' in season one. I find it all very interesting. The other's think I'm nuts and say that all of the good episodes have fighting in them, not explanations. I don't care really. I've always been the oddball. Especially when I started going out with Alice, everyone was saying, '_You _and _her?'_ Sure, she's a bit strange, but aren't we all? I think my sister's hope has rubbed off on me because I find myself staring absently into my D-Power expecting something to happen when I know nothing will.

"We all know that our adventure is over, that there's no way we'll ever see any of our Digimon again, but we can't help but hope. We want to see them again, and if we could we would with a heartbeat. It's been four long years and we still can't just say that we'll never see them again. And as for Jeri and Alice who's Digimon is now out of reach even if we could, I have to wonder—aren't Digimon reborn?"

===============

Henry sat at his desk absently tapping his pencil on the table. History was just a repeat of what he already knew and he was already bored stiff. His pencil was in sync with the clock as it clicked by. He briefly wondered if there was any way to speed up the time so that he could go home all ready. It was Friday, meaning no school for two whole days! He groaned in his throat and ceased his tapping. 

He felt something poked him in the side and turned to look and saw Alice expertly passing a note to him. He saw her look at him and gave him a small smiled before turning back to the teacher to pay attention. The paper sounded quite loud as he tried to unfold it unnoticed, but the teacher was oblivious to it. He looked down at the scribbled handwriting and chuckled.

"I'm so bored I could kill myself!" 

Much to his, as well as the whole class', relief the bell rang and everyone rushed to get out of the classroom. Henry quickly crumpled up the note and dropped it into the wastebasket as he passed and slipped out of the room, losing sight of Alice in the crowd. He shrugged and headed out of the building deciding to wait for her in their usual spot. That happened often, they would separate and one or the other would be there waiting, ready to be walked home. 

Alice was the one waiting this time by the side doors. Henry ran to meet up with her and she rolled her eyes. Alice walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaning against him as he put an arm around her.

"Are you going to Rika's today?" Alice asked in her low voice.

"Only if you are. You know those gatherings are always welcoming you as well. Why don't you come this time?" Henry asked, as he looked into her crystal blue eyes that gave him shivers. 

"I wouldn't feel right. I would feel out of place." Alice said lowly, hanging her head a bit. Henry sighed as he tilted her head up to face him.

"But you wouldn't be! You're a tamer, just like the rest of us. If anyone should feel awkward it should be my sister, Suzie. She's always the youngest one there!" They were repeating a conversation they had had a millions time before.

"Yes, but Suzie was there and was able to help and be there with you guys. I wasn't." 

Henry sighed and decided to try a new tact this time instead of saying the same 'but Kenta didn't get to help at all either!' "And I was scared to death because of it. I wouldn't have wanted you there with all of that going on. I would have been too worried."

She looked up at him, apparently surprised at this new twist. "Yes, but I still would have wanted to be there. Besides, I even hardly know anyone there."

"Then go and get to know them." Henry said simply, his eyes searching her own. They stared at each other a long time, each just as stubborn as the other. Finally, Alice looked away with a small sigh.

"All right, I'll go. Just this once, to see what it's like." Henry smiled and nodded in approval. Alice and Henry linked arms before walking towards the way of Rika's house both knowing that they would be late if they tried to stop by either of their houses before going over there.

There was already noise coming in from inside when they arrived. They threw a little 'get together' every Friday just so that they don't lose touch of each other. Kazu once had a date planned on Friday and missed the party. The next Friday he ended up with a bowl of punch being dumped over his head. They took turns having the party at each other's house. Now Alice was going to be apart of it as well. Well, Henry hoped she would.

When they entered, Takato instantly pulled him to the side and said with a groan, "Rika and Ryo are at it again! They're arguing over… You know what? I don't even know anymore!" He groaned loudly and looked at Henry with desperate eyes, "I've tried all that I could, but they won't break it up! Do _something!_"

Henry sighed. He was always the one that ended up being the brave one and trying to break-up the fight, but it never worked, but at least it did cease it. He walked over to the corner that Ryo and Rika were using as their 'secluded' place. Henry stopped to listen to what they were saying so that he wouldn't enter it blindly.

"It's fine the way it is!" Rika yelled, her fist clenched and her eyes alit with fire. 

"No it's not! There are so many loopholes in it! What if there was no way around it!? What if they _had_ to miss the party for one Friday!?" Ryo shot back.

"There's always a way around it!" Rika said.

"Not always!" Ryo said, and he paused and shook his head. He continued through gritted teeth, "Every Friday we gather, and if someone doesn't show they get a prank upon them the next Friday. It doesn't seem fair. Not for people who can't decide whether or not they can come." 

"Why don't you have it where if they have a good excuse in which they can't come then they get excused, but if it's a sorry excuse then they get a prank upon them?" Everyone started at the small voice and turned to look at the source of who had spoken. Henry hadn't even noticed that Alice had followed him to watch their fight. She blushed brightly and bowed her head as if ashamed of speaking out.

"That's a great idea!" Suzie said as she stepped forward with a grin on her face. "If you have a funeral to attend or something, we'll understand and leave it be, but if you have a _date_," She shot a look over at Kazu, "then you have the power to make it on a Saturday instead so you must pay the price."

"I like it." Ryo said with a smile. "What do you think, Rika?"

Rika didn't say anything at first. She stared at Alice for a minute and walked up to her, that serious look still upon her face. For one fearful moment, Henry thought that she was going to hit her, but then Rika smiled. "I think it's a great idea." Alice looked up timidly and Rika swung an arm around her neck, "Why didn't this girl ever join us before, Henry?"

Henry chuckled and said with a grin, "Too many funerals."

***

The stars were already high in the sky and the moon was already starting its climb upward when they started to leave. Once Suzie assured Henry countless times that she could make it home by herself he, being the gentlemen that he was, walked Alice home and put a protective arm around her shoulder. He smiled down at the top of her head as she nuzzled up against him.

"So, did you have fun?" asked Henry.

"Much." Alice answered in her famous one-word answer.

"That's what I was hoping for." Henry said with a smile. He paused for a moment before risking the next question, "So, will you be joining me again next week?"

There was only silence for a moment, but when Alice did answer, he could hear the smile in her voice, "I think I will, just in case Ryo and Rika are having another brawl."

Henry chuckled and bent down to capture her in a kiss when he felt the earth underneath them suddenly tremble. Both of them, surprised by the sudden movement, lost their footing and fell to the ground. The two of them lied flat on their stomachs, not moving, until the earth froze. Henry gulped and risked getting to his knees.

"What was that?" Henry asked to no one in particular. 

"I don't know, but if I didn't know any better, I would say an earthquake." Alice said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her head. She resituated her backpack and got to her knees as well. In unison, they both looked up as lightning flashed across the sky. As if triggered by the lightning a green light suddenly exploded from Henry's backpack. Henry started and quickly ripped open the bag to retrieve his D-Power. He stared at it a moment before being distracted by a purple light suddenly expanding beside him. 

Looking up, Henry saw Alice digging through her backpack and yanking out her D-Power that was glowing as well. She clutched it tightly and gazed up at Henry and took a deep breath. They looked up at the sky and saw seven other lights of their own respectable colours filling the sky. As they gazed upward, a stream of deep purple lightning flashed across the sky. It paused for a moment before branching off; two branches were heading right toward them. 

Henry reached out and grabbed Alice in his arms out of instinct and the two of them held each other as the purple lightning froze in front of them. The two streams of light hovered in midair for a moment, and the tension that hung in the air could have been cut with a knife. Henry blinked and when he opened his eyes again, the lightning was heading for him. 

Hitting him squarely in the chest, he was thrown backwards and was knocked unconscious before he even lifted off the ground. However, as all gravity laws say, what goes up must go down, Henry began to make his decent to skid across the sidewalk but some invisible force caught him and almost seemed to hold him. Alice gasped and turned to look at the other branch just in time to see it heading for her. She quickly blacked out as well, unable to see the results of the lightning or feel herself hover in midair either. 

The figures of nine Tamers were seen as they were carried up into the air, each engulfed in the purple orb. All were limp as if dead, and one would think that they were being carried to the heavens. As the nine Tamers met together at the main lightning in the sky, there was another flash of purple lightning and they were gone in a blink of an eye. None would have guessed where they were headed unless they had seen the world of the Digimon flash across the sky as quickly as the lightning had. A few minute later, thunder rumbled across the sky signalling the sight of lightning that had flashed across the sky before.

________________________________________

"I usually think I hear his voice, whispering to me from my cell phone as if they're calling me again. Pathetic, isn't it? Then again, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. I suppose, it's better for both of us if you don't, but I'll tell you anyway. I am part of a very special group of kids that were granted a Spirit. These Spirits gave us the power to transform into real Digimon. It was the greatest feeling to be a Digimon, and I often mourn for it again. But I wouldn't let anyone know this.

"My name is Kouji Minamoto. My life's changed drastically since I've returned from the Digital World. Kouichi and I are closer than close now, and look out for each other constantly. We're going to the same school and have started having that little habit of knowing what each other is thinking. It's the twins' disease as our friends call it. The six of us haven't lost contact of each other yet thanks to Takuya's badgering us into always getting together. My girlfriend isn't part of the group, though, but she's a great friend with everyone.

"My brother, Kouichi Kimura, is single though. He could be taken if he wished since half the female population swoons over him, but he's kind of girl shy. He won't admit to his popularity and says that we're exaggerating. I've tried to set him up a few times, but he always blushes and refuses. It's a wonder how much we're alike and how much we're different. Kouichi often struggles with his grades in Math so he has his own personal tutor, Fahn, and no matter how much he tries to deny it, I know that he has a crush on her.

"Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi is now the age that we were when we first got to the Digital World. He got us into the habit of always carrying our cell phones around with us wherever we went. He said that it made him feel safer even if it didn't help him any. I guess I know how he's feeling now since it's just habit to carry it around with me everywhere; if I were to forget to bring it one day I know I would feel quite paranoid. Tommy's lost his floppy hat and has replaced it with a baseball cap, courtesy of Zoe who bought it for him. 

"Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto was the only girl with us in the Digital World, but she didn't feel out of place at all and still doesn't. I remember one day last year, she showed up at school with all of her hair cut off all the way up to her ears. Everyone sort of gapped at her in shock since most of the girls envied her for her hair, but they slowly got use to it. It's now to her chin and it looks much better than it did last year. Zoe told me that she did it to see how much Takuya liked her and if he would still go out with her if she looked like an idiot, and he did. I could have saved her the trouble and just told her he would have.

"Takuya Kanbara is going out with Zoe. Apparently he didn't even think that he liked her until she kissed him a year after we returned from the Digital World. After the kiss, he was still hesitant to go out with her afraid of ruining his friendship with JP. He finally let his heart get the better of him with a bit of encouraging from us all and took a chance with Zoe. They clicked like we all thought they would. I always knew that Takuya was a bit dense, but I never thought he'd let his hardhead get in the way of his and Zoe's happiness. What a prat.

"Junpei 'JP' Shibayama had the hugest crush on Zoe until he learned of her crush on Takuya. In the end, it was actually JP who gave Takuya that push he needed to take the chance with Zoe. He didn't let Takuya off that easily though. From what I hear, he gave Takuya a small word of warning which went a little something like this: 'Break Zoe's heart, and I'll break your neck.' Luckily, Takuya hasn't done that yet. JP has, in fact, found himself a girlfriend who I must admit is quite cute. I think he likes girls with pretty hair because Mo, his girlfriend, does have very pretty curly hair.

"Okay, so we aren't exactly The Brady Bunch, but we still feel like a family from all that we've been through together. Our hope to return to the Digital World one day isn't as dim as everyone would think after four years. We still have that hope to return and to reunite with our Digimon friends again. Sure, we fight a lot, but I think we can all agree in saying that there is no better team out there than the six of us."

===============

In a natural reserve, twenty miles out of town, all was quiet. The forest was sleeping soundly and everything looked peaceful to any passer that happened to walk by. None would suspect that something wild lied within this forest, something as loud as a howler monkey and as hyper as a cheetah. This something had a mind of its own and a very unique personality. Its pack was all the same. What lied in this forest? Six teenagers.

"Aw. C'mon. It was not _that_ funny." Zoe said with a small smile toward the storyteller.

"Yes it was!" JP said countering her. 

Zoe shook her head and sighed, "Well, it was kind of funny, but still! Must you tease him about it!"

"I'm fine with it." Kouichi said, though his face was flushed with embarrassment. Kouji was sitting beside him, nearly doubling over in fits of laughter. 

He was able to regain his composure, however, and add on, "Kouichi, you are such a bad liar. You know as well as I do that you have a crush on Fahn. Just like JP said, you always carry her books for her, you walk her home, and you blush—just like you are now—whenever she smiles at you." 

"I'm not going to admit to anything!" Kouichi said as he stood defiantly, and sighed as he stared up at the sky. 

Takuya stood beside him and stared up at the sky as well. They were all silent now, listening to the night noises of the forest. All of them were more or less thinking the same thing. They were remembering their adventures together. How dangerous everything had been, but how they had all came out of it okay. How they had helped save a world unknown to everyone together as a team. And how close they had become because of this incident. 

Kouji smiled as he looked at Takuya and caught his eye, "Remember when you got your Beast Spirit?"

He laughed and grinned, "How could I forget?"

JP smiled and stood as well, "Most frightening for me. I just happened to be on the other end of his claws." JP gave an exaggerated shudder making everyone laugh.

Takuya rolled his eyes and looked back at Kouji, "Yours wasn't a very pleasant experience either, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, you remember correctly alright." Kouji said as he leaned back on the log that he was using as a chair, "I couldn't control myself. That was scary, even for me."

Zoe grinned and said, "Yes, but I saved all your butts when I got my Beast Spirit! And, I was able to control it easily enough."

"I still want to know how you did it." Tommy whined. 

"And I'm still not going to tell you." Zoe said with a mysterious smiled as she stood and walked toward the smallest tent that surrounded the clearing. "I'm going to bed now, everyone! G'night!"

There were a chorus of "Good nights" in return, and slowly after she departed, one by one the guys went to bed as well. Kouji and Kouichi were sharing a tent leaving JP, Takuya, and Tommy to squeeze in together. It was only thirty minutes later when all of them were drifted off into dreamland, and the only thing you could hear coming from the tents were soft snores, save for JP's which were quite loud.

***

It was several hours later when the rain began to pelt down on the tents, but the teens were oblivious. It was only when Zoe's squeals echoed from her tent because she just happened to wake up to find out that her tent leaked and had dampened her pyjamas did she wake the rest of them. The five of them squeezed into Takuya's tent, which was the biggest when you were sitting, trying to last out the storm. Zoe was able to borrow a big T-shirt from JP to throw over her damp pyjamas to remain warm. 

"That was sudden," Tommy said breaking the silence that had settled among them as they sat there in a circle. 

"Yeah, the skies were clear earlier." Takuya agreed as he continuously rubbed Zoe's arms to try to warm her up which she appreciated.

Kouichi knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and said, "The weather forecast didn't predict any rain all this week."

"In fact," Kouji said finishing his thought, "they predicted drought like temperature instead."

"This is very weird." Zoe commented as she looked at the walls of the tent and watched the rain slam against them, as if yearning to get in. The wind from outside was beginning to howl and sound almost like a lone wolf. 

Tommy gulped and looked around at the tent, "If the storm gets worst, we'll need to get out of this forest. It's not very safe to be in the middle of a forest in the middle of a thunderstorm."

The others nodded and chorused, "Agreed."

There was a clash that almost sounded like a gunshot that made all of them jump. Tommy jumped up and said, "It's time to leave." The others were hesitant to go out into the rain even though they had agreed only seconds earlier. Finally, Takuya stood when a bright flash lit up the sky and leered down on the tent. The others followed pursuit as they grabbed what was only important to them; among these things were their cell phones. 

Kouji led the way out of the forest as he squinted down at the compos. He was the one that knew this reserve the most, but he still needed a little help while travelling through it. He heard someone stumble behind him and he stopped and turned to look what had happened when he heard one of the guys say, "Keep going!" So he went on.

The wind threatened to knock them off their feet as it whooshed through the trees and crashed into them. The rain pelted down on them, feeling more like needles then water. As they got deeper and deeper into the forest, they had to grab each other's hand as not to get separated. Kouji could hardly see the compos anymore and only knew to keep going forward.

The lightning that flashed against the sky seemed to be following them, taunting them. It seemed to be travelling through the clouds instead of from the ground just so that it could sail above them. The thunder rocketed in their ears as if a thousand drums beating at once. It followed the lightning in a ritual only a few seconds after it shocked the sky. The storm was atop of them.

None of them saw it coming as a lightning landed on the ground and with it, at that second, came the thunder as well and they knew that it had been less than a few feet from where they stood. However it was Kouichi that shouted out and cried, "Fire! I can smell smoke! We've got to get out of here! Quicker, Kouji!" And so they broke into a run. 

Kouji began to smell the smoke too as he ran and for a horrible second he thought that he was running toward the fire, but as he looked over his shoulder out of fright for himself and the others he saw the sky glowing red form the rapidly spreading fire. He tried to speed up, but none of the others could match his speed so he had to slow down to let them keep up with him. They began to lag as members of the party began to tire, but they continued on. 

They could nearly feel the heat on the back of their necks now, and yet the rain still pelted on, feeding the fire instead of extinguishing it. Kouji was just starting to see the edge of the forest when another lightning hit, no more than five feet in front of him and taunted him before disappearing and being replaced by fire. He stumbled backward out of shock and the deafening noise that accompanied it deafened him for second. All he knew is that the rest of the gang fell backwards as well, and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by fire. 

For some odd reason, though, the fire wouldn't come near them. It just encased them in an ever-ending circle with no escape, and as if on cue each of their cell phones began to glow colours of brilliance that reached out into the sky. They stared in wonder at their little devices and before their eyes each of them changed into once lost D-Tector as if welcoming them back. The six of them huddled together, unsure of what to do, and as one looked up when another crack of thunder was heard. They spotted the purple lightning that went with it and it sailed straight toward them. It seemed to go in slow motion before branching off into six different strands of lightning. 

Each strand stopped in front of them and seemed to hover there, waiting for their reaction. They needn't to wait long before something happen and they heard a short cry of surprise from Tommy. Each of them turned just in time to see him get encased in a purple light and be carried toward the heavens. As if trying to build the tension, slowly, one by one, they were each knocked out and carried upward. Takuya grasped Zoe's hand in his tightly as he waited for one of there's to do something. It was Zoe's that shot forward and took her next. Takuya tried to stand and grab her back down, but he never had a chance as the lightning that guarded him took him next as well. JP tried to make a run for it, but the lightning took him without hardly any effort.

Soon, only the twins sat there, staring fearfully at the lightning that hovered in front of them. They looked at each other and both took a deep breath.

"Whatever happens," Kouichi said his voice coming out as a gasp.

"I'll always be there with you, I know." Kouji said quickly, his voice no more than a whisper and even through the howling wind Kouichi still heard it. He smiled and gave a curt nod, which Kouji returned. As if on that moment, the lightning shot forward through his chest and encased him in a purple orb. Kouichi cried out and turned toward his brother and never saw the lightning pierce him from the side, making him lose consciousness instantly. The last purple figure was carried upward, almost disappearing in the rain and wind, and disappeared with a wink of a star.

________________________________________

"Most people think the same thing that everyone else thinks when they see my brother and me. They think, 'Aw! That's so cute! They're twins!' If only they knew. My brother and I are in fact twins, but we aren't exactly the type that you would fuss over if you really knew us. We are completely different, my brother and I. We have a few similarities in our personality but we use those traits to our advantage and not to match each other. We're nearly as different as Ying and Yang, but neither of us are evil. Well, I would like to think so anyway. 

"My name is Jinjiro Ozama. I don't do very well in my class and I've had to have tutoring countless times. I think all of my teachers have given up on me, but they still put up with me because I do try hard. It just doesn't stick which I suspect comes with the Ozama name. But I know something that never leaves me and I can use that talent over and over again. I'm an excellent artist. The only way that I can understand anything is if it's explained to me through art form. Only Fei knows how to do that for me. She's the only reason why I'm still passing most of my classes, but don't think anything of it. We don't like each other, we're just great friends. Besides, she has a crush on my brother and I have a crush on this girl named Ayari.

"My brother is Tanjiro Ozama. I suppose my parents thought that it would be cute to have our names rhyming the way they do, but all it does is confuse the teachers with 'Tinjiro' and 'Janjiro'. My brother has the same Ozama curse and doesn't do well in school. He hardly tries though and still seems to pass. I guess he gets tutoring as well, but I wouldn't know. You would think I would, wouldn't you? His only talent is music. No one would believe that bad 'I don't give a care' Tanjiro is a great pianist. He is, though, and he can swoon any girl with his music. I once tried to ask him if he liked Fei in return, and all he said was 'Bug off.' Some brotherly relationship, eh?

"I personally don't think that we look that much alike. Sure, we both have dark blonde hair with golden tint, sure we both have light green eyes, and okay, so we both have the same oval face, but other than that we are completely different. Tanjiro is taller than me by two centimetres. I have wilder hair while Tanjiro's is completely straight. His bangs fall into his eyes and he looks like one of the bad boy punk rocker dudes that you hear and see walk about everyday. I'm just your average kid and you wouldn't be able to pick me out as 'odd' in a group of normal teenagers. 

"Our family is even different. Our parents are filthy rich and we basically live in a mansion, but our parents are never home. Their jobs lead them to both have to travel the world all the time. Once, I remember them coming home when we were five and then looking at us with wide eyes as if they forgot there were two of us. I'm pretty sure that I heard our dad mutter 'Twins! When did we have those!' but I can't be sure. Lekki is the one that raised us. She's our maid. Ziro acted as our father and Rune and Motoharu were both like aunts. Even some of the other guys acted as our family and even sometimes brought their little brothers, sisters, and children as if they were our cousins. Sure they're great and everything, but they aren't the same thing as a real family. 

"Ayari Nakahara, my crush, is two years younger than me but she's in the grade under me. I met her through Fei's friend who happened to be in Orchestra with her. I hardly know anything about her other than that she's the youngest person in her grade and the youngest ever Orchestra player to be in advanced Orchestra. She plays the Viola and is the first chair, first violin player. I saw her perform once, and it's almost as if she had been born playing the Viola for she never once messed up or even seemed to be struggling. She was, though, the only one that seemed to be greatly underdressed. She doesn't seem to have much money and her hair is always frizzy and tangled horribly, but it's always clean. I also noticed that her brother always seems to check her pack that she wears around her waist constantly. I often wonder what could be in it.

"Her brother is Adaruriku Nakahara, though everyone knows him as Riku. He doesn't go to our school, but he's quite popular at the one he does go to. He's smart and from what I hear, a lady's man, but he doesn't seem to show it at our school though several girls do have a crush on him. The one thing that he seems really good at is engineering. He can get anything that's mechanical and broken to work again. It may take a few tries, but he'll get it. I've actually lent him my Walkman that had been skipping and scratching my CD's since my brother had blasted my headphones for a full hour, and a few days later he returned it to me as good as new. His services aren't free though, so I had to of course pay for it, but it's not like I couldn't anyhow.

"The Nakahara siblings look nothing alike except for a few aspects here and there. Ayari's super long hair is a deep red and her eyes are navy blue. She's petite for her age, which makes her even more noticeable in her grade, but from what I hear, she's feisty and holds quite the punch. Riku has brown hair and hazel eyes. At least, I think they're hazel from what I can tell. He's tall and could be a good basketball player if he wished. Ayari is usually optimistic and quite hyper though she does keep it down to a non-annoying hyper while Riku usually is reserved and seems to think that something bad is going to happen around every corner. Ayari is nearly a genius and her brother average in the brains area. 

"Neither of their hair seems to ever have a good combing and their clothes are never of the best buy. In fact, their clothes are usually soiled and cleaved up a bit with a few punctures here and there. They never accept charity and usually work for the money that they earn. I've never seen them go inside a house and they never ride the bus. I've noticed that Ayari never walks to school from the same direction, and when her brother comes to pick her up they never leave in the direction that she came; it's always random.

"Life isn't exactly normal, but at least it isn't boring all the time. I know life won't ever be exciting like you see on those TV shows where people go from place to place saving countless of people's lives day by day. I'm not saying that I want my life to be like that, but it would be pretty cool to be whisked away to another world. After all, the same old routine can get quite boring after a while."

===============

It was the first day of summer and all ready the sun beat down on the city, torturing the citizens. Many were sauntering with umbrellas trying to walk around with portable shade, while others kept a water bottle with them at all times. The hottest day of the summer just happened to be the last day of school as well for the city's district, and all the kids had to walk home with their book bags loaded with books and old supplies that was needed to be taken home over the summer.

The few who had been smart enough to have all ready taken their supplies were quite content with walking home without anything to carry, but even they felt the torture of the sun. So, the countless number of kids who were hauling their bags were practically dragging themselves along with it. The courtyard of the school as the bell rang was one of chaos as all the kids celebrated their last day, but sorrowed at the heat. Among these kids was one of specialty that threw their overfilled backpack down on the bench, removed their ball cap, ran a hand through his already sweaty hair, and replaced his cap. 

It was so natural that it almost seemed like he had done it countless times before, which the truth was that he had. He scanned the crowd in search of somebody as another that looked similar to him exited the building, his book bag lighter than his twin's, but still full of supplies that needed to be taken home. This, however, did not seem to phase the first boy who looked right over him and instead let his eyes land on a girl. This girl, who had been one of the lucky ones to have nothing to take home, smiled in his direction and he grinned back, but before he could go up to her and greet her, a boy much older than he walked up to her and kneeled down to her height. He checked her pack that was around her waist before nodding and grabbing her hand and led her away. The first boy sighed as his twin walked up to him.

"It's not polite to stare, you know." Tanjiro jeered.

Jinjiro glared at his brother and said defensively, "I wasn't staring. She looked at me and smiled, so I smiled back, that's it." 

His brother raised a sceptical eyebrow and kept walking on. He paused for a second before shouting back over his shoulder, "Oh, Jin, by the way, Lekki expects us home before five." He looked at Jinjiro's discarded book bag and grinned, "Better get a move on."

As Tanjiro walked off, Jinjiro glowered at his back before swinging on his book bag and starting on home. He and his brother took the same route, but for some reason they never ran into each other. Whether it be for the reason that they both try to remain as far from view as they can or that one of them is always just too far ahead from the other, it was always like that. 

Fifty-five minutes and six rest stops later, Jinjiro reached the gate of his house. He pushed the button for the COM system and said into the box, "It's Jinjiro. Could you open the gate."

"Yes, sir," A voice said back to him that sounded like Ziro, their butler, "But hurry up, you've only got five minutes left and Lekki's in a foul mood." 

"Coming." was Jinjiro's quick reply before he slipped through the only partly open gate. He ran, more like jogged, up the driveway and ran up the many steps to the front door before throwing open the door and skidding inside. He turned toward Ziro who was leaning next to the doorway and panted, "D-did I m-make it?"

Before he could reply, he heard a loud shrilling from upstairs, "JINJIRO MEI OZAMA!" He winced with an inward groan, before plucking off his book bag and throwing it into Ziro's hands. 

"Yes, Lekki?" Jinjiro replied, knowing that remaining silent would only be worst. A silver haired woman appeared at the top of the staircase, her brown eyes boring into his. 

"What are you doing home _late_?" She demanded as she began to descend the stairs, each step's echo bouncing off the walls.

"He was waiting for a girl to come out of the building so that he could flirt with her." A voice said from the Dining Room doorway. Jinjiro glared at his brother who was innocently sipping a glass of lemonade. 

"I was not." He growled, but Lekki always knew who her favourite was.

"I will not hear it, Jinjiro! You come home late and you expect me to listen to your petty excuses!? I raised you as my own son, and this is how you repay me!? I'm insulted! You will be punished. Ziro! Grab the cleaning supplies, Jinjiro will take Rune's job today." Jinjiro felt like shouting out and protesting, but he knew that his punishment would only get worst with each snide remark, so he dutifully held his tongue. After all, Rune's job wasn't so bad. All she did was clean the bathrooms and he was quite use to that. Except when it's Motoharu's day off which was on—

"Today is Motoharu's day off so you'll be cleaning the bathrooms _and_ the stables out back. I want you to start on the bathrooms. Hopefully cleaning the stables in the dark will make you see how much you've disrespected me. Now, change. I don't want you ruining your school uniform." He gritted his teeth in reply and stomped past her up to his room where he picked out some random clothes, whether they be his favourite or not. He kept his cap on and went downstairs where Lekki was waiting for him. He grabbed the bucket of cleaning supplies with one hand and the mop with the other. Turning around quickly so that he didn't get the urge to snap back at her, he went to the bathroom on the first floor and quickly started his job. _Only four more after this…_

***

The sun no longer shined when Jinjiro finally finished with the last bathroom. He knew he would be scrubbing well into the night, and just knew that in the morning Lekki would make Tanjiro and him go, if not only him, to Saturday Tutoring. Every summer she made them study extra hard so that they could keep up in pace with the other students, but the Ozama curse never let them. They were destined only to be good at one thing and one thing only. They're father was only good at flying airplanes so he became a pilot, their uncle with persuading people so he sold houses, their grandfather with singing so he became a solo singer that was once famous, and the list went on.

The stable was pitch black when he entered, so he silently thanked himself for remembering to bring a flashlight. He flicked it on and flashed it around the stable that smelled of horse dung. He pulled a face when he landed the flashlight on the first stable that seemed to be nothing more than droppings. Plugging his nose, he walked into the stable and grabbed the hoe before setting to work. 

By the time he reached the last stable, the moon was all ready starting to disappear into the west. Covered in filth and smelling horrible, he didn't notice the oddity that was going on outside. The sky was being covered in the darkness of black haze and a funnel like cloud was forming in the middle of the city, but there was no wind. He didn't notice the constant lightning that flashed overhead but was followed by no thunder. All he saw and all he focused on was the finishing of this stable, which was drawing nearer and nearer. 

It wasn't until a 'BOOM' like a gunshot shook the whole city and threw him off his feet did he even take any interest in the strangeness. He ran out of the stable and took off his cap for a better view of the sky. He seemed to be transfixed by it as he stared, and back at the mansion, his twin was staring with the same amazed expression. 

Four balls of light developed in the sky: orange, silver, bronze, and yellow. They seemed to stay like that, watching them like a magnificent eye, before beams of light stretched out from them and pressed into the hands of four kids a device. Jinjiro stared as the light of bright orange raced toward him and probed his hands which it placed an object; a device of dark orange and dark maroon stared back up at him. 

A crash of thunder made him tear his eyes away from the little device that rested in his palm and what he saw made him gasp and stumble backwards. A streak of purple lightning was painted across the sky and as he stared, two braches broke off and headed for his house, one in particular toward him. Out of instinct, he turned around and began to run, but he wasn't fast enough and before he knew what hit him, a burning sensation as if fire busted through his whole body before his mind and body went limp. 

It didn't take long for three other figures to join this one up in the sky. Once they were gathered, they seemed to rotate in a circle before coming together and disappearing, darkening the night once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa. That sure is bizarre! What is up with that purple lightning and where is it taking everyone? And who are those last few kids? Could they be new Digidestined!? Find out next time in Digimon: Digital Monsters – Together We Fight; Together We Fall."


End file.
